


City of Stars

by evak1isak



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Even Bech Næsheim and Isak Valtersen Meet Differently, Angst, Bathtubs, Bisexuality, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Break Up, Coming Out, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Evak - Freeform, Even and Isak are exboyfriends, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Long Shot, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nudity, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Post-Break Up, Secret Crush, Teen Crush, William is actually nice here, bisexual!Eva, bisexual!Noora, bisexual!William, manipulative Even, shower scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evak1isak/pseuds/evak1isak
Summary: Noora dumped William for Eva, but the boy has already set his eyes on another blond head. Isak has a crush on William, who happens to be not so straight.





	City of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen any Isak/William fics around, so I decided to write my own. Hope you like it!

FREDAG 19.15

Isak was fucked. His last relationship with a guy had only lasted two months. Even, he was called. They had met during the summer, and now Isak was falling for a guy he knew he shouldn’t actually like. There were two reasons: a) William was an idiot b) William was an idiot who was with Noora, with whom he shared a flat and had a friendship with.

 

The thing is that William was hosting a party in his parents’ house, and Isak had been invited. It’s not that he’d been told about the party. No. He was heading towards his Biology class when William himself approached and told him about the party. He could even bring friends. So, basically, his crush, who happened to be 100% straight, had invited him to a party. At first Isak didn’t want to go for obvious reasons, but he made the mistake of telling his friends, who obviously pressured him until he said yes. 

 

If the fact that William had invited him, Isak, a loser, to his party wasn’t weird enough, two days after the encounter William entered in the locker room, when the only piece of cloth he had on was a white towel around his waist, and asked him if he could have _Isak’s_ number in case they got lost or something while going to his house. It didn’t make sense, though, considering that he’d been to William’s house before, with Eva and Noora, when he had hosted parties. But anyways, he wasn’t going to say no to his crush (well, everyone’s crush) asking for his number, was he?

 

And now Isak was in his room getting ready while Noora waited for him outside his bedroom.The girl had been whining for the last fifteen minutes. It wasn’t her fault, though, he had been inside his room for too long. He put his red cap on, and that was it. He found it odd that the girl wasn’t already there, or that she had hesitated to go, but accepted when Eva _begged_ her to go. They were both supposed to meet Eva, Jonas and the rest in their way to William’s house.

 

Isak sent William a text telling him are they were almost there, but he didn’t really expect the other boy to reply. However, a few minutes later, when the group got off the tram, he received William’s answer. In English.

 

WILLIAM

You’ll make the whole night better ;)

 

Isak stopped walking and Magnus, who was walking behind him, bumped into him and swore something, but Isak did not care. This was more important. The bastard had clearly written the message in English because of the ambiguity: “you” could either mean just Isak or the group. Fuck, Noora was here. What was William doing playing with him?

 

Isak didn’t know how he got there but he was in front of William’s house, Jonas knocking on the door. Ingrid was the one who opened, and the chatter and loud music invaded the doorstep.

 

Surprisingly, she let them in, no hatred visible in her eyes, although her eyes lingered on Isak. Once inside, Isak saw William talking to Chris on the other side of the room. His friends left, going for a drink, and that’s when William looked at Isak among the crowd. _Fuck_. The older boy smiled at him and whispered something in Chris’ ear, not taking his eyes off Isak, and then walked towards the blond boy. It was like those romantic films Isak liked to watch with Eva where your crush approached you among the crowd in slow motion and you couldn’t hear anything because you could only focus on your crush. Fuck.

 

“I thought you wouldn’t make it,” William teased when he was in front of Isak, crossing his arms. _Oh shit, the biceps_ , Isak thought while he tried to concentrate.

 

“Jonas forgot his phone and we had to go back,” Isak explained. Lies: he had changed his outfit four times. Someone pushed William, who got closer to him. Isak knew that he was trapped, since behind him there was only a wall. He wasn’t going to complain, though.

 

“Anyways, glad to see you here. If you don’t mind, I need to leave, I’ve left Chris on his own.” Isak just nodded and gulped, and William gave him a wide smile in reply. 

 

Surprisingly enough, Noora and William had only said hi at the beginning, and that was it. Noora and Eva were being all touchy, although Isak was sure that it was due to the alcohol.

 

He needed to find a guy to hook up with, that’s what he was here for. He knew he had a good gaydar, it rarely failed, so he looked around the whole room, looking for a boy.

 

And that’s when he saw Even staring at him. Isak avoided his glare and decided to run and sit on a sofa next to Mahdi, who was talking to a girl. What he did not expect after being sitting there for ten minutes or so was to see Even come and sit next to him.

 

“Halla,” his ex-boyfriend said with his deep voice. Was he playing? He’d been the one to break up with Isak, not the other way round, but he looked... desperate.

 

“Hello, Even. How did you get in here?” Isak asked while he took his phone out, pretending not to care.

 

“Wow, Isak! No need to be rude. Just wanted to know how are things going on for you.” Even placed one of his hands on Isak’s knee, and Isak felt like it was burning him. He didn’t want that hand to be there.

 

“I’m great, thanks, Even. Now, if you could just leave me alone?” 

 

“Oh, come on, Isak, there’s no need to hate each oth-,” but Even didn’t finish the sentence due to the hand that was gripping his shoulder.

 

“He said that he wants to be alone,” William snarled over them, his teeth gritted.

 

Even turned around and looked at William, his lips tight. “And who are you?”

 

William looked at Isak and then Even, “I’m Isak’s friend. Now, do as he says and leave.”

 

Even smiled, as if that could soften William’s reaction, rose his hands as if he were giving up and left among the crowd.

 

“Would you like to come upstairs?” William asked after a few seconds of silence. Isak frowned at him, he couldn’t believe what was going on. He shouldn’t let himself believe that something would happen with his straight crush, he’ll end up disappointed. Like it happened with Jonas. In the end he shrugged and William guided him to the stairs.

 

“Too many people down there, I shouldn’t have invited so many,” William said while he opened a door.

 

“Is this your way to tell me to leave?” Isak teased after entering what he presumed was William’s bedroom. Such a heterosexual bedroom, oh God. The cool thing was the huge window on the ceiling, through which Isak could see the night sky.

 

“Nah, I’m talking about somebody else. Didn’t know they were coming,” William answered. Isak heard the door close.

 

Isak gestured at the king sized bed, asking for permission so that he could see the sky, and William just nodded in response.

 

“It’s Noora, isn’t it? What’s going on between you two?” Isak asked while he placed his head on the pillow.

 

William sighed and laid next to Isak, who was internally screaming. Their arms were almost touching. Actually, Isak could feel William’s arm hair brushing his. Oh shit, he had already fallen so hard.

 

“She said she’d met someone else and dumped me. I mean, we get on well, we’re _friends_ it’s just that I didn’t expect her to come with that someone else.”

 

Isak frowned, was Noora with Jonas? Or Mahdi? Or _Magnus_? They just didn’t fit with her. He turned around, now looking at William. He placed his head on his hand, his elbow resting on the mattress. “Wow, a girl _dumped_  Penetrator William. How is your pride doing?” He laughed.

 

“I’m not an egoistical statue made of marble, Isak,” the boy confessed while his eyes got lost in the sky.

 

“Yeah, I guess. Sorry. Who did she dump you for?” Isak asked.

 

“Can’t tell you, sorry. She will if she wants to.”

 

Isak sat on the bed and covered his mouth. “Wait, it’s Eva, right?” William squinted his eyes, but when Isak bursted out laughing he knew that he couldn’t cover it up. William thought that his laughter was just adorable. “Oh my God, it’s Eva! Can’t believe I hadn’t realized earlier. I thought it was _Jonas_ or something. Oh God.”

 

William gave him a threatening finger, “Hey, don’t say anything, okay?” He couldn’t help his smile, though.

 

“Isn’t your heterosexual ego destroyed by the fact that your girlfriend left you for a _girl_?”

 

Isak was expecting a William-kind-of-comment, but what he heard made him want to jump out of happiness and joy.

 

“Who says that I’m heterosexual?”

 

Isak almost forgot how to breathe after that comment. He now knew three things: a) William was an idiot (with feelings) b) William was an idiot (with feelings) who wasn’t with Noora c) William was not straight, and it seemed that Eva and Noora weren’t either.

 

Isak realized that William was staring at him while his brain was having all these thoughts. Either his head was tricking him or William was actually _closer_ to his body _._ He was about to ask what was going on, where was this going, when someone banged on the door. Isak bounced, startled.

 

“William, don’t fuck her too hard, bro!” A voice Isak didn’t recognize said. William frowned at the comment. “We’re all leaving, but I guess you’re busy!”

 

“Who was that?” Isak asked after the silence had settled.

 

“I… I don’t know,” William said while he stood up. He opened the door and looked down the corridor and the stairs. The house was empty. “Shouldn’t you be with your friends?” William asked Isak, who incorporated again.

 

“They’re probably making out with girls, it’s the only thing they think about.”

 

“Oh… okay? Wanna help me clean the living room?” William asked.

 

Isak realized that he had the chance to stay _alone_ with William, so he obviously said yes. They both walked down the stairs to find the living room with bottles and plastic cups all over the place: on the floor, on tables and on the sofa. William started taking some of the cups while he moved around the room. The pink neon light changed the colour of his white shirt. _Fuck, he’s hot_ , Isak thought.

 

Isak was taking some glasses that were on the sofa when he saw a guitar next to it. “You play the guitar?” Isak asked William, who turned around to find him sitting on the sofa and the guitar on his lap. Isak attempted to play something, the tip of his tongue showing while he concentrated, but he miserably failed. William took the chance to admire Isak under the neon light.

 

“You’re doing it wrong,” William commented while he left a bottle of Vodka on a table. He kneeled in front of Isak and took the boy’s fingers, placing them on the correct strings.

 

Isak tried to play something again, but the only thing he got was a basic melody. “Shit, I’ve never been good at music. Can’t you play something for me?” 

 

William rose his eyebrows, “Like what?”

 

Isak hummed. “Something you play when you have girls, or _boys_ , over, when you try to conquer them.”

 

“Okay, give it to me,” William said, taking the guitar and sitting on the coffee table.

 

“Go!” Isak said with a clap.

 

“That’s not how it goes,” William replied. “One, two, three, four…

 

_Saying ‘I love you’_

_Is not the words_

_I want to hear from you_

_It's not that I want you_

_Not to say_

_But if you only knew”_

 

Isak looked at him when William finished the song, both of them in silence. “Noora… Noora played that song the other day, at the apartment.”

 

William placed his guitar on the sofa, “Yeah, she was the one who taught me the lyrics. “ There was an awkward silence in the air. “Anyways, let’s clean everything and then we can go to sleep.”

 

“Go to sleep?”

 

William smiled at him. “It’s too late and you don’t want to freeze, do you?”

 

“Oh, okay.” Isak gave him another smile back.

 

LØRDAG 00.01

 

Isak was already on William’s bed, under the thick blanket, waiting for William, who was still in the bathroom. He could hear him brushing his teeth. The Penetrator had lent him some sport trousers and an old shirt which smelled like William. He was about to switch off his mobile phone when he received a text.

 

NOORA

Are you coming home tonight?

 

He couldn’t tell her that he was in her ex-boyfriend’s bed, could he? They had probably had _sex_ in this bed. Oh God.

 

ISAK

I’m staying at Jonas’

 

Isak typed the message and switched off his phone when William entered his bedroom. Almost _naked_ , in white-clad underwear. Isak hadn’t been so fond of Calvin Klein until now. He blushed when he saw him standing there, and he was enjoying the view, he wasn’t going to lie.

 

“Are you for real?” He asked.

 

William chuckled and got under the blanket, “This is how I sleep. Good night, Isak,” William said before switching off the lights, although the window on the ceiling let the night sky illuminate a bit the bedroom.

 

“Good night, William,” Isak muttered before closing his eyes. 

 

He was rigid, he didn’t want to move in case he touched William’s body. He could feel the other guy breathing, and, after a few minutes, the rhythm of his breaths changed, and that’s how Isak knew that William had fallen asleep. Thank God he didn’t start snoring.

 

After being there staring at the stars, Isak’s eyes started to close, and he finally fell asleep next to his crush. He didn’t sleep that well that night, though. He woke up several times, and once his face was almost touching William’s, their legs almost touching each other and William’s arm around his waist. He wasn’t sure if William had moved that arm unintentionally, though.

LØRDAG 11.56

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” a voice said while someone gripped his arm and moved it carefully.

 

Isak groaned and turned around, placing the pillow over his head. After being shaken for a few more minutes by William, he opened his eyes and looked up, only to find William’s smile in front of him. He sat on the bed and William did the same. He was still wearing his underwear. Oh God, it was as if William wanted to kill him.

 

“What time is it?” Isak asked while he rubbed his eyes.

 

“Almost twelve.”

 

“Fuck, I should probably go home.” He rubbed his eyes, trying to finally wake up.

 

“I can take you there, if you want,” William said while he stood up and opening the bedroom door.

 

“Uhh, okay. Thanks.”

 

“I’ll be preparing breakfast while you get dressed,” William said before leaving the room and closing the door, giving Isak some privacy.

 

The boy changed and switched his phone on. He had two notifications, two texts from Noora and Jonas. Great.

 

NOORA

I called you this morning and you didn’t reply so I sent Jonas a text. He says that you didn’t sleep in his flat. Why did you lie? Is everything okay?

 

JONAS

bro, the fuck did you tell noora? just tell her you stayed with whatever guy you slept with. or tell me beforehand that i’m gonna be your alibi. 

 

Isak sighed and decided not to reply to any of the texts, he would worry about that later. Once dressed, he walked down the stairs and found his way to the kitchen. There were still some remnants from yesterday’s party, and a jacket someone had forgotten.

 

There were two glasses of orange juice on a table, and Isak saw a squeezer on the countertop. There was also a very naked William who was only wearing his underwear _and_ an apron. _What an ass_ , Isak thought. This was too much for his teenage body to bear. He didn’t really know what to say, so he smiled at William, who was concentrated applying marmalade to two toasts already covered in butter.

 

“Didn’t you you were a chef,” Isak leaned on the fridge.

 

William looked at him and licked the marmalade from his fingers, “I used to cook for my younger sister.” He offered Isak another marmalade-covered finger, and the boy, who hesitated at first, licked William’s finger. It tasted good.

 

Isak didn’t know that William had a sister. Well, he didn’t know the guy that well, just what everyone else knew. “Where is she now?”

 

“She’s staying with my father this weekend. My parents are divorced.” He handed Isak a plate with the toast.

 

“Oh, I see. Thanks,” Isak whispered.

 

“Don’t feel bad about it, everything is alright.” William drank some of his juice, and it surprised Isak how attractive a neck could be if William was the one gulping, the muscles tightening inside.

 

Isak finished his breakfast in an awkward silence because he _knew_ that William was ogling him, and Isak just pretended not to notice. They finally got on William’s car, and it looked so expensive that Isak was afraid of breaking something. So basically William was an idiot (with feelings) who wasn’t straight and had lots of money.

 

They moved around Oslo with Isak giving William directions, and they finally reached the street where Isak’s apartment was located. “It’s that building over there.” Isak pointed through the window to his apartment, and William sped up until he was in front of it.

 

“Well, thanks for everything, I guess,” Isak said awkwardly while William looked down at hisown lap, playing with his fingers.

 

He was about to open the door when William’s voice interrupted him. “Isak?”

 

The younger boy turned around and the first thing he felt was William’s hand cupping his jaw, followed by William’s lips on his. He placed his hand on William’s neck. He could feel the heat radiating from the boy’s body. It was only a chaste kiss, really, but it was enough to make Isak feel dizzy.

 

William finally broke the kiss, leaving Isak dumfounded, his pouty lips open while he stared at William, who had a broad smile on his face. “Enjoy your Sunday, Isak.” The boy blushed and gave him a shy smile. “Uh… _Enjoyyourstoo_ ,” he mumbled while he got off the car, although he wasn’t sure if William had understood him. Fuck, his crush had just _kissed_ _him_ and he had to make a fool of himself in front of him. He stood there, in the middle of the street, watching how William left on his car.

 

He got inside the hall and pinched himself. Okay, he was not dreaming, this had actually happened. His crush was bi and had kissed him. He had even shared a bed with his crush. He fumbled for his keys and opened the flat’s door carefully. He didn’t want anyone to wake up, they were probably sleeping. Even Noora would be in her bed, that’s what she did in the weekends. Isak took his shoes off and tiptoed towards the kitchen: he needed a glass of cold water to think about what had just happened.

 

He switched on the lights only to find Eva, who was just wearing Noora’s blue shirt, sitting on the countertop while making out with Noora, who was in her pajamas and standing between her legs. They both stopped kissing when the lights went on, and Eva looked at Isak, her lipstick smeared. They hadn’t probably gone to bed.

 

Isak crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. “Busy?” He asked with a smile.

 

“Surprise!” Noora said.

 

“I already knew,” Isak replied while he opened the fridge.

 

“Wait, how?” Eva asked while she got off the furniture. “We haven’t made it official! Yet.”

 

“Well, I guessed, there were many… clues,” Isak explained while he poured himself some water. He couldn’t tell them that he had guessed because he had shared a bed with William.

 

“You’re too clever,” Noora said while she placed her arm around Eva’s shoulder. “Where did you sleep? Jonas had a girl over.”

 

Isak avoided her look, “Uh… At William’s.”

 

“William’s?” Noora said with a cheeky smile. “Did anything happen?” Isak blushed when he saw her smile. Fuck, she knew. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

 

“What are you talking about?” A frowning Eva asked.

 

Noora turned to her girlfriend, “Let’s say that I broke up with him because I had a crush on you _and_ he had a crush on someone else.” She tilted her head towards Isak.

 

Eva blinked a few times before talking, “Is anyone here actually straight?”

 

“Not really,” Noora replied before turning to Isak. “So, what happened?”

 

Isak squinted his eyes in doubt, “Are you okay with, well, everything?”

 

“Yes, of course, I don’t hate you or anything. He had told me. I just didn’t want to go to the party just in case something happened between you two: didn’t want to make things awkward for him.”

 

“Oh, thanks, I guess. Well, he kissed me when he brought me home.”

 

Eva covered her mouth, trying not to laugh. “This is so surreal,” she said. “My girlfriend’s ex-boyfriend, _Penetrator William_ , has a crush on my best friend.”

 

“And my best friend is going out with my crush’s ex girlfriend, who happens to be my flatmate,” A sassy Isak snapped back.

 

“So is William bisexual or something?” Eva asked Noora, who nodded. “Did he tell you?”

 

“Not really, I guessed. In the last few months or so he didn’t look at me the same way he looked at Isak in school,” she said, winking at him.

 

“This is gonna be huge in school, trust me” Eva told them, “Are you going to make it official?”

 

Isak blinked at the girl, confused. He hadn’t really thought about any of this. “Uh… we aren’t even a _thing_ yet. We haven’t even talked about it. I don’t even know if William wants to come out or something.”

 

Noora nodded, “Only me and Chris know about him being bi, and about the fact that he fancied you. But I don’t think he will hesitate to come out or something, if he’s with you. Just talk about itwith him and let him take as much time as he needs.” She patted him on the shoulder and gave him a warm smile. “Anyways, we’ll be in my bedroom, in case you need anything. Just knock before entering.”

 

Isak groaned, “Don’t say that! I don’t want to imagine you two doing _it_.”

 

Eva laughed while she left with her girlfriend, “Don’t imagine it, then!”

 

Isak’s phone buzzed.

 

WILLIAM

still surprised?

 

ISAK

Just internally screaming

 

WILLIAM

haha. what about an official date?

 

ISAK

When?

 

WILLIAM

tomorrow?

 

ISAK

On a Sunday? We have school on Monday

 

WILLIAM

and?

 

Isak couldn’t say no.

 

ISAK

Okay. Where?

 

WILLIAM

i’ll pick you up at eight

 

“Who are you talking to?” Eskild said when he entered the kitchen. Isak jumped and tried to hide his phone, and the reaction made Eskild arch his eyebrows.

  
“Just a boy,” Isak muttered.

 

“Who? Don’t you want any advice from your guru?” Eskild wriggled his eyebrows.

 

“Not really,” Isak said. “But I’ll ask you if I need to,” he immediately added when he saw the disappointment in Eskild’s eyes.

 

“Feel free to ask whenever you need to. I’m going to the supermarket,” Eskild added, “Don’t want to listen these two going at it.”

 

SØNDAG 19.50

 

Isak was walking around the apartment while he waited for William. He had to admit it: he was nervous as fuck. There was no reason to be, he knew that; William was head over heels for him (which he still found hard to believe), but the official date thing made everything… everything. He had told Noora that he was going out with William, but he had hidden William’s identity from Eskild.

 

“Isak?” Noora peered through Linn’s old bedroom. The other girl had moved out, and since Isak was already in Noora’s bedroom, they decided that Noora would keep Linn’s.

 

“Can you give William this T-shirt?” She said while she approached him. They were both standing in the living room. “He left it in my bedroom the last time he came.”

 

Isak looked at her and then at the T-shirt. “Are you really asking me to give your ex-boyfriend a T-shirt in my first official date with him?”

 

Noora frowned, “Yeah? Also, you can keep this, I won’t need them anymore. You might, though.” Noora added while handing him a package of condoms.

 

“Noora!?” The boy shouted, letting the box fall to the floor. He was sure that there was a hidden camera or something. “I’m not taking condoms you’ve used with _William_! Give them to Eskild, he might find them useful.”

 

“Okay, okay… I just… didn’t want to throw them. Recycling is good!” Noora said, not really understanding Isak’s reaction. She was about to say something when the bell rang.

 

“Fuck, he’s here,” Isak said while he put his jacket on. Bye!” He said while he ran to the door, Noora’s _Good luck!_ followed him down the corridor. Isak climbed down the stairs two at a time and found William outside, his hands in his pockets.

 

“Halla,” William said while he kissed him on the cheek. Isak would never ever again clean that cheek.

 

“Where are we going?”

 

“It’s a surprise,” William said while he walked towards his car.

 

Once inside, Isak fastened his seatbelt and William turned on the engine. “The song that’s being played might give you a clue,” William said.

 

[ _City of stars_ ](https://youtu.be/GTWqwSNQCcg?t=06s)

[ _Are you shining just for me?_ ](https://youtu.be/GTWqwSNQCcg?t=06s)

[ _City of stars_ ](https://youtu.be/GTWqwSNQCcg?t=06s)

[ _There's so much that I can't see_ ](https://youtu.be/GTWqwSNQCcg?t=06s)

[ _Who knows?_ ](https://youtu.be/GTWqwSNQCcg?t=06s)

[ _Is this the start of something wonderful and new?_ ](https://youtu.be/GTWqwSNQCcg?t=06s)

[ _Or one more dream that I cannot make true?_ ](https://youtu.be/GTWqwSNQCcg?t=06s)

 

 

“Well, either I’m too stupid or this is too complicated. You know,” Isak replied, changing the topic, “I really like using the tram and public transport in order to fight climate change; it’d be easier to conquer me with that, instead of a car that nobody really can afford.”

 

“You know that I’ve already conquered you,” William answered, smiling to the traffic.

 

His answer took Isak by surprise. “Eh… Well, yeah, you’re right. But next time we’re using public transport.”

 

“Deal,” William said.

 

Isak looked out the window, trying to guess where were they going, but it was impossible. Finally, William stopped near UiO, and Isak frowned at him.

 

“Are we going to the University?”

 

“Yep,” William said while he switched the engine off. He placed a chaste kiss on Isak’s lips and got off the car. Isak followed suit.

 

“I heard you like science and stuff,” William told him when they were walking down the street.

 

“You’ve heard?”

 

“Okay, Noora told me.” He laced his fingers with Isak’s.

 

“That doesn’t mean that I like going to a University for a date.”

 

“Trust me, you will.”

 

They both entered a building, and William led him through corridors and stairs. He knew where they were going.

 

“How do you know this place so well?” Isak asked.

 

“My cousin works here. She’s a scientist, probably the smartest person from my family.”

 

William walked down a corridor and, at the end, Isak could see a door that had been left ajar. When entering, the first thing he saw was a huge telescope. He had never seen any telescope of such size. Well, only on TV.

 

William smiled at him, “Go and take a look.” Isak, excited as a child, approached the telescope and peeked through the whole. He could see a few stars, although not clear, of course. 

 

“Don’t you recognize them?” William asked him after a few minutes of silence. He was behind him, his arms around Isak’s torso.

 

Isak didn’t take his eyes off the stars. “William, my knowledge of science is in a high school level,” He said while William placed kisses on his neck.

 

“Those are the stars you can see from my bedroom,” William muttered, and that’s when Isak turned around.

 

Isak looked back at him. “That’s so sweet,” he whispered, locking his arms around William’s neck. “I never thought you could be so sweet,” Isa said while he eskimo kissed William.

 

They stood there, kissing by the telescope, and Isak couldn’t be happier. He had always seen William as a tough, macho guy, but it seems that he was wrong. He cared for Isak and he had a soft side.

 

“Is anyone in there?” A voice asked from the corridor, and William broke the kiss. “This section is already closed.”

 

“Fuck,” William whispered as Isak looked at the door, confused. “Through the fire exit,” William said, taking Isak from his hand and running towards the emergency door.

 

“Your cousin doesn’t work here, does she?” Isak asked while they ran down the stairs, still holding hands.

 

“Not really.” William laughed and they finally reached the end.

 

“What’s the plan?” Isak asked, panting, his hands on his knees.

 

“There’s no plan, that was date.”

 

“Do you want to buy some kebab and go to my flat?” Isak asked, and the other boy nodded.

 

“Sounds good.”

 

SØNDAG 22.23

“Doesn’t it make you feel small?” William asked after a few minutes of silence, his arm around Isak’s neck and caressing the boy’s back while Isak cuddled next to him, their legs intertwined.

 

“What?” Isak asked, his head on William’s chest. They were on Isak’s bed, the aluminum wrap from their kebabs scattered all over the sheets. They had been lazily kissing before, while and after they ate their kebab. Isak had found the package of condoms that Noora tried to give him on his windowsill. The post-it on it said “ _Eskild already had some. Might be handy soon! xx”_ He made sure to hide them before William entered the room.

 

“Just thinking that the stars you saw probably have planets around them, and there might be living beings in those planets, and that is happening all over the universe. And we’re nothing compared to the amount of galaxies there are out there. Those starts might even be dead.” His voice echoed through his ribcage, and Isak liked listening to his deep voice through the boy’s chest. “Humans are like dust: if we disappear, the universe wouldn’t even notice.”

 

“Don’t say that,” Isak whispered as he played with William’s T-shirt collar. “It makes me feel like nothing.”

 

“That’s what I was saying: we don’t matter.”

 

Isak shook his head, “But we _do_ matter. Like, I care about you, you know? And those who love you care about you. Of course, those green aliens don’t think about you, but you don’t really think about them on a daily basis, do you? We matter, for those who know that we exists. And the universe doesn’t know that we do.”

  
“You think that aliens are green?” William said with a grin in his face, still looking at the ceiling.

 

“Did you have to destroy my epic quote?” Isak punched him slightly on the shoulder.

 

“Your quote was fantastic,” William said while he looked down and cupped Isak’s face. “Come here,” he added, kissing the boy.

 

“Isak?” A voice asked from outside while another one laughed. “Are you busy?”

 

Isak groaned and cuddled closer to William, who kissed him on the head while he played with the blond curls. “I _am_ , Noora.”

 

“I guessed. Say hi to William.”

 

“Hi, Noora!” William replied back.

 

“Guys, me and Eva just got back from the cinema and are gonna eat some pizza leftovers. Fancy some?”

 

William rose his eyebrows as a question, and Isak shook his head. “No, thanks,” Isak replied. “Now let us be.”

 

“Someone is a bit needy,” Eva giggled through the door.

 

“Isak, we’re hosting a party on Friday, you’re invited.”

 

William was kissing and biting Isak’s neck. The boy rolled his eyes, although he wasn’t sure if it was due to the pleasure he was feeling or to the comment Eva had just made.

 

“I live here, of course I’m invited! See you, girls.” They both heard the footsteps of the two girls walking down the corridor, probably heading to the kitchen.

 

“Do you want to go to that party?” Isak asked William.

 

“Of course. I want to do everything with you.”

 

“Even talking about green aliens?” The older guy laughed.

 

“Even talking about green aliens.” He sealed the sentence with a kiss.

 

MANDAG 7.45

 

“Do you wanna do something this Wednesday? Are you free?” William asked while he drove. 

 

“Like what?” Isak asked while he checked his phone.

 

“I’m going skateboarding with Chris, you could come.”

 

Isak looked at him, “I… I can’t skateboard.”

 

“Oh, I can teach you, then.”

 

“Really?” Isak had never really learnt how to skateboard. Jonas didn’t have any patience and whenever his best friend tried to teach him they ended up arguing. It wasn’t Isak’s fault that back then he got nervous whenever Jonas touched his body.

 

“I’d love to. I’ll text you and tell you when to be there.”

 

William stopped in front of their high school and, although there weren’t many people outside, that didn’t mean that he didn’t get any glares: Isak Valtersen was inside his car. Isak got off the car and said bye to him: no kisses, no anything. It wasn’t official. Not yet.

 

Among those who were staring and didn’t understand why Isak Valtersen was inside William Magnusson’s car, were Jonas and Mahdi, who frowned at Isak when the boy approached.

 

“Since when do you hang out with _William_?” Mahdi asked.

 

Oh shit. He didn’t have an excuse or anything in mind. He placed his hands in his back pockets, tapping one feet on the floor.

 

“Uuh… You know, Noora,” Isak said while he brushed his nose.

 

Mahdi insisted. “Didn’t they break up? I heard that he hooked up with someone in his party and she’s with someone else.” 

 

“Yeah, they’re not together, he just came over to fetch some things he had in her bedroom.”

 

“At, like 7 in the morning?” Mahdi asked in disbelief, to which Isak shrugged. Through the corner of his eye, Isak could see Jonas giving him a knowing smile. He was fucked. “Whatever,” Mahdi added. “I’m going to the canteen, I haven’t had breakfast. See ya.” 

Jonas’ smile still hadn’t faded. Isak stood there awkwardly, avoiding his eyes. “You… you are with William, right?”

 

Isak laughed, “What?! Nei. Nei, nei, nei. We just get on well. You know that he’s, like, super straight. Like you.” He laughed again.

 

“Isak… I know you too well, like a brother. And everything makes sense: you disappeared at the party and rumor has it that William hooked up with someone. You told Noora you were staying with me and you just got off William’s car.”

 

Isak looked at him and then at the floor. “Just don’t tell anyone yet.” Jonas smile widened to the confirmation.

 

“Bro, so many girls are going to be jealous of you! Does Noora know?”

 

Isak nodded. “Yeah, and she doesn’t give a shit.”

 

“That’s great, wait until Eva finds out, she’ll freak out.”

 

“She already knows.”

 

Jonas placed one of his hands on his chest, “You told her before you told _me_?”

 

“Let’s say that she just found out. You’ll freak out too.” He winked at Jonas and they both started walking towards the main building.

 

ONSDAG 19.13

“Thought you wouldn’t come,” William, with his hoodie on, shouted when he saw from the distance how Isak neared. Chris was already on his skateboard inside the pit. Surprisingly, they were alone at the skate park.

 

“And leave the hottest teacher alone? I would never,” he replied when he was actually close, making William smile.

 

“Shall we begin our first lesson, then?” Isak nodded, eager, and William placed his skateboard between them.

 

“The basics: get on the skateboard.” Isak obeyed, although he felt like he was about to fall. He gripped William’s shoulders to gain some equilibrium, and the older boy, noticing that Isak didn’t feel that confident, placed his hands on his hips. Chris, in the skating pit, whistled at them, but the couple just ignored him. “Now you just need to move. Use one of your feet to push against the floor and gain some speed.” Isak followed the instruction and moved a bit, his hands still on his boyfriend’s shoulders. William didn’t take his hands off his hips. Isak moved around, and finally let go of William, who pushed him so that Isak could move faster around the grey pavement.

 

“Well done, Isak!” William shouted while the blond boy moved around, controlling the skateboard better now. Isak went towards William with the skate and got off of it. “Am I an expert already?,” he joked.

 

“Not yet,” William replied with a warm smile. “Shall we get inside the pit? I’ll do it first and then you can try.”

 

William got on the skateboard and went inside the pit, getting out of it immediately, not before making his skateboard swirl in the air.

 

“William, I’m going to kill myself if I do that,” Isak said when William gave him the skateboard.

 

“I just want you to go inside the pit, I’ll teach you how to get out later, or another day.” Isak nodded and got on the skateboard. He got to the edge and let himself fall inside, but, as he was expecting, didn’t control the skateboard well and fell, landing on the floor. He stayed there, laying and laughing on the pavement, his T-shirt rolled up and leaving his tummy for everyone to see, while Chris moved around him. William got inside the pit and sat next to Isak.

 

“Are you okay?” He asked, helping Isak sit. He cleaned the dust from Isak’s back while the other boy checked that his mobile phone had not broken.

 

“I’m fine,” Isak replied. “But I feel like we should end the lesson. Also, don’t want to spoil your afternoon.”

 

William kissed him, which earned them another whistle from Chris, and the gesture took Isak aback. He didn’t expect William to kiss him in a public space, although he guessed that the boy dared to do so because there weren’t any people around. It was a chaste kiss, and for Isak it wasn’t enough, so he gave him another one in return.

 

“You’d never spoil my afternoon,” William whispered against his lips, and Isak knew that he truly meant it.

 

FREDAG 20.30

 

The laughter and the music filled the apartment, which was completely brimmed with students from Nissen. There were people on the floor, barely conscious and some kissed others against the wall. Isak found a couple in his bedroom that were about to get naked on _his_ bed.

 

William had come, as well as Mahdi, Jonas, Magnus and the girls. Isak didn’t really know many of the students that had attended the party, they all knew someone who knew someone.

 

William had come earlier to help them out, and that obviously ended up in a kissing session in his bedroom. But now they were pretending, again. They had talked with each other, of course, and William even introduced Chris to Isak, which meant that Chris already knew, or that’s what his warm smile implied.

 

Isak had also introduced Jonas to William as his boyfriend, although without saying the word ‘boyfriend’ in public. The three of them were chatting when Eva got on the sofa with a bottle of vodka in her hand.

 

“Listen, everyone! I need to tell you something.” Isak didn’t know what was going on until he saw Noora standing next to the girl, smiling. “This here is Noora,” she said as she pointed at the blonde girl, who got on the sofa. “Just wanted to let you know that I’m with this beautiful girl,” Eva finished, kissing her girlfriend, who smiled in the kiss and surrounded Eva’s neck with her arm.

 

Clapping erupted in the living room, while others, like Jonas, dropped their jaws open. “You knew that they were together?” He asked, to which Isak giggled. It was the kind of giggle that shook your body: pure happiness.

 

“I knew too,” William added while Jonas looked at the girls, absorbed. He leaned down until his lips were touching Isak’s ear, who almost shivered. “Do you want to say it?” He whispered, and Isak rose his eyebrows at him, surprised. William nodded to let him know that he was being serious. Isak took a sip of his drink and approached the sofa, now empty.

 

“Listen, everyone! I need to tell you something.” At first everyone laughed, probably thinking that he was just drunk and imitating Eva, although it was clear that Isak wasn’t when he crossed his arms while he waited for everyone to shut up. Suddenly, the living room went silent.

 

Isak could see how William was walking through the crowd towards him. “This here is William,” he continued as he pointed at the boy, who got on the sofa. He could see a confused Vilde looking at him and then at Sana, who had clearly understood what was going on, as the hand gripping Chris’ shoulder proved. Same happened to Magnus, who had his face between his hands. William grabbed Isak by his waist, and Isak swore that he heard some glasses fall to the floor. He could feel William’s hand trembling on his back. Isak was about to continue his little speech, say that he was with Penetrator William, every girl’s (and boy’s) wet dream, but a pair of soft lips landed on his mouth. He felt William’s hand slither from his waist until he grabbed Isak’s scalp. 

 

Time stopped for the couple, although Isak could hear the excited screams around him and even some claps as William deepened the kiss and Isak ran his finger through his boyfriend’s hair. They were going at it pretty hard, their tongues playing with each other and Isak moaning in the kiss. It was Penetrator Chris who interrupted them, although everyone was just screaming and didn’t really care about the fact that Isak Valtersen and William Magnusson were about to shag on the sofa.

 

“You should get a room or something.” Chris laughed, tugging William shirt. The couple stopped kissing and Isak, who had his lips swollen, helped William get off the sofa.

 

“Please tell me this is a joke,” Magnus said while he approached Isak with Mahdi and Jonas, who was smiling at him.

 

“It’s not. Surprise!” Isak laughed. “Jonas already knew.”

 

Magnus turned to Jonas, “Why didn’t you say anything?!”

 

Jonas chuckled, “I just guessed. It’s not my fault if you’re so dumb that you didn’t realize.” The comment earned Magnus a loud laugh from Mahdi and Isak and a slap on his shoulder from the blond boy.

 

Okay, it was official now. It had happened so fast, to be honest. He couldn’t wait to hold hands with William in school. Just that was enough. From the corner of his eye he saw William being congratulated by his group of friends, and, honestly, he couldn’t be happier for his _boyfriend_. It was weird to think of William as his boyfriend, as well as knowing that he could say “William is my boyfriend” out loud and it was okay. Isak was staring at William, who winked at him while a friend of his patted him on the back.

 

***

 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to stay?” William asked. He was leaning against the apartment door, hands in his pockets. They were all leaving now, but William wasn’t so keen.

 

Isak giggled. “You can go home, _babe_ , Eskild and Noora will take care of me.” Some girls who were waiting for the lift giggled softly while listening to the conversation.

 

“God, you are worse than Noora,” Eva sighed when she got to the door. “Let’s go, William, your boyfriend needs to sleep,” she said while she pulled from William’s arm. William cupped Isak’s chin and kissed him, saying goodbye with just that kiss.

 

When they were all gone, Isak closed the door and turned around to find Eskild smiling at him and giving him _the_ look.

 

“So, baby gay, is William the boy you were talking to the other day?” Isak nodded in reply as he sat on the sofa. “I hate to admit that I was wrong, but I thought you were back with Even or something.”

 

“Nah, trust me, that’s, like, super dead now.”

 

“Such a shame, he seemed a decent guy. Well, I didn’t met him, but when you talked about him he seemed _nice_.” Eskild sat on the sofa, a hand on Isak’s knee. He sighed, “Isak, I don’t want you to think that I’m not happy for you or something, but you should be careful. You already know about William’s… reputation.” He avoided Isak’s eyes.

 

“Reputation?” His flatmate frowned.

 

“Well, you know, he always… played with girls and that stuff. I just don’t want you to get hurt or something, understood?”

 

Isak shook his head in disbelief, squinting his eyes. “Eskild, I know how to deal with relationships, okay? I’ll tell you something if I need your help.”

 

SØNDAG 13.22

 

“Going anywhere?” Noora asked. She was lazily reading a magazine on the living room’s floor.

 

“I’m meeting Jonas and Mahdi for skateboarding.”

 

“Since when do you skateboard?” Noora asked, not taking her eyes off the pages.

 

“William taught me.”

 

“Really? He never taught me.” She flipped through the pages.

 

“Jonas didn’t teach me, so he offered.”

 

“You’re a lucky boy. Do you want me to prepare you something for dinner?” She asked.

 

Isak put his hoodie on, “Nah, thanks. I’ll buy something later.”

 

***

“Let’s see what you’ve learnt!” Jonas said when Isak got on Mahdi’s skateboard.

 

“I can’t do much,” Isak replied, moving around, his arms stretched so that he could gain some equilibrium. Isak got inside the pit, as he did when he was with William and Chris, but this time he didn’t fall: which was great, because he didn’t want to look like an idiot in front of his friends.

 

He climbed out of the pit and handed Mahdi his skateboard, but the boy was looking somewhere above Isak’s shoulder. “Isn’t that…?” He started. Isak turned around, and he felt as if something was tugging from his bellybutton. It was William, he was standing a few meters away, by a bench. But he wasn’t alone: he was with Ingrid, who was placing her hand underneath his sweater, caressing his body. Isak turned around and left, he didn’t want to witness anything else. He could feel the tears forming in his eyes. He could hear thefootsteps of William running and shouting his name behind him. But he didn’t stop, he didn’t look back.

 

He started running while William chased him down a street, but the brunette boy finally stopped and let him be. How could he have been so stupid? And he hated to admit it, but Eskild was right. Of course that he hadn’t found the perfect guy in William. How could a Penetrator ever be the “perfect man” for Isak? They just shagged with people and that was it. Perhaps Isak was just that for William: an object to have fun with it.

 

He got home, his eyes all red and puffy. Luckily Noora was nowhere to be seen, and Eskild was probably in his room. Isak went to his bedroom and slammed the door, breathing heavily once he was on the bed. He was so naive, he shouldn’t have trusted William, it was clear that he was going to destroy him. Sometimes it’s better to dream about something than having it.

 

SØNDAG 21:21

 

Isak had been inside his room for hours. He didn’t even go out for the bathroom or for food, he wasn’t hungry after what had happened. He didn’t even check his phone, switched off, he was sure that William would have tried to contact him, and now he didn’t want to know anything about him.

 

Someone rang the bell, but he didn’t even bother to open. Noora had probably forgotten her keys. He heard Eskild walk down the corridor and chatting, although the sounds were muffled by the walls and his bedroom door.

 

After a few minutes, Eskild knocked on his door. “Isak, there’s a very handsome guy here who wants to see you.”

 

“I don’t want to see William right now,” Isak replied, his head under his pillow.

 

“It’s not William. Someone from your school, I guess. Just open and let him in.”

 

Isak had no clue of who could it be, or who had the amazing idea to visit him right after what had happened. He sighed, “Fine, let him in.”

 

“I’ll go and fetch him,” Eskild answered through the door.

 

Isak didn’t move, but after a minutes or so he heard the door open and close. “How are you?” A voice said. But it wasn’t just any voice. It was that deep voice he knew so well. He sat on his bed.

  
“What are you doing here?” He said, angry. He didn’t shout, he didn’t want Eskild to think that he was in danger.

 

“Isak, I’m not here to ask you to start from scratch or something,” Even said. “Just wanted to know if you’re okay.” He sat on the bed’s corner, as if Isak had invited him.

 

Isak was blocked. “How… how the fuck do you know about what has happened? Did Jonas call you or something? I’ll kill him if he has.”

 

“No, nobody has called me. I word in a café near the park and I saw you running and, well, crying and that _friend_ of yours behind you. You walked right past the café.”

 

“I’m fine, thanks. You can leave now.”

 

“Isak… I just care about you, that’s all. Are you really okay?”

 

Isak’s mouth twitched. He wanted to say yes, but in the end he shook his head while a tear rolled down his cheek.

 

“Come here,” Even said, stretching his arms, and Isak let himself melt in the hug, staining Even’s jumper with his tears.

 

Even cupped Isak’s chin and looked in his eyes, “The only way to have something forever is to lose it.”

 

“Don’t say that,” Isak sobbed. They stayed in silence, and Isak knew what was going to happen. His lips were now closer to Even’s, and, before realizing, he was kissing his ex-boyfriend, betraying William. But those soft, tender lips felt like heaven, and he couldn’t say no. He had longed for a kiss from Even when they broke up, he wouldn’t deny that. He had cried over the boy, he had been heartbroken: it wasn’t easy to get over your first teenage love. His body had _ached_ , but he finally got over him. Now he wasn’t so sure.

 

They broke the kiss and Even went for Isak’s neck. Isak knew that he was allowing this just to make him forget, to make him feel numb. He wanted to be with William: he liked his smile, his kisses, how much he had cared for Isak. He pushed Even away, the trail of kisses on his neck suddenly burning. “I- I can’t do this,” he muttered while he moved away.

 

“Isak..” Even began, but he was cut off by his ex-boyfriend.

 

“Just leave, please.”

 

Even nodded and stood up, “See you around,” he said. There was some hope in his eyes, but it was already disappearing. Even closed the door quietly, and Isak decided to go to sleep; he just needed that: sleep and forget.

 

MANDAG 12.46

Isak didn’t go to school on Monday: he didn’t want to see William, or Ingrid, or even Jonas, who would try to convince him to give William another chance. He didn’t want to stay all day at home, so he went to where he always went when he was feeling sad: Oslo’s Museum of Natural History.

 

Isak always liked going there. When he was a child he always would pull from his mother’s jacket whenever they passed by the main door. He could spend hours inside, examining everything.

 

He was currently at the museum’s garden, sitting on a bench. He hadn’t switched on his phone since yesterday, but he decided that it was about time. He scrolled down the Instagram notifications to find a missed call from Jonas and William as well as some texts from his best friend. Thank God William hadn’t sent him anything, he didn’t want to read anything that had been written by him. Not even the grocery list. He read Jonas’ texts.

 

JONAS

bro, there’s been a misunderstanding. you didn’t see everything

 

JONAS

issy, answer now

 

JONAS

isak, for fuck’s sake!!

at least me know if you’re okay

 

Isak sighed and decided to call his friend, who picked it up immediately.

 

“Issy? Thought you were dead. Where are you?”

 

“At the Museum of Natural History.” He could hear traffic, “Aren’t you in school?”

 

“Uh… No, I’m on the tram. I think I sprained my ankle yesterday or something. I’m going to the hospital. Do you want me to fetch you?” Jonas asked.

 

Isak felt like Jonas was lying to him. “No, Jonas, don’t worry about me, your ankle is more important.”

 

There were a few seconds of silence, “Isak, you’re the most important person in my life,” Jonas said, and Isak could feel a knot forming in his throat. He wanted to say something, but he didn’t know what to say, so he just hang up.

 

He stayed there and went on Instagram, liking some posts. He had completely lost track of time when he heard a familiar voice.

 

“Halla.” This time it wasn’t Even, it was William.

 

Isak looked up and met William’s baggy eyes. He looked like shit, as if he hadn’t showered. He was still wearing the same clothes as yesterday.

 

“How did you find me?” Isak asked.

 

“Jonas wasn’t on the tram, we were both in my car. He was trying to help me - _us_ \- out.” Fuck, he knew Jonas would try to make them speak or something.

 

“And what do you want?” He regretted the harsh tone he used after he said the words out loud.

 

“I just want you to let me explain what happened,” William said with a serious look. “Then you can do whatever you want: you can dump me or we can go back to the beginning.”

 

Isak bit his lip; he wanted William to apologize, to see if it was actually just a misunderstanding, but he had also made a mistake. He regretted kissing Even, and he didn’t know how William would take it. “Okay, explain yourself,” he said.

 

William approached and sat next to him. “I- I wasn’t hooking up or cheating on you with Ingrid. Do you remember the party I invited you to, the one you stayed over?” William asked, and kept talking when Isak nodded. “Well, right before you and your friends got there she tried a move on me, but I obviously said no, I was trying to get closer to you. Then, we made it public, but she kept messaging me, so I told her to meet at the park to make it clear that I was with you and didn’t want anything with her.”

 

“Then… why did I see her place her hand under your sweater? That’s, you know, rather intimate.” Isak asked. He didn’t know whether to believe William or not.

 

“Because you didn’t see everything: she _did_ place her hand there without my consent because she knew that you were there, I hadn’t seen you and she didn’t say it. But then, I pushed her hand away, and that’s when I saw you leaving. You can ask Jonas or Mahdi, they saw everything.”

 

Isak nodded; it all made sense, and William wouldn’t lie if there were witnesses who happened to be friends with Isak in order to get away with it.

 

“I- I’m sorry I didn’t stop to hear you when I ran away. I just freaked out,” Isak muttered, looking at his lap.

 

Isak then felt William’s nose on his cheek, and his warm breath; he turned to meet William’s lips with his. The other boy deepened the kiss, his tongue entering Isak’s mouth, and Isak wanted time to just stop: just staying there until the end of time was enough for him.

 

Isak broke the kiss, “I need to tell you something,” he whispered as William hugged him, Isak’s head on his chest. 

 

“You can tell me.”

 

“I- I kissed Even, although I deeply regret it. I’m sorry. I was just so… heartbroken. I know that it doesn’t justify anything, I’ll get it if you just want to break up with me.”

 

“Isak, look at me,” William said, and the blond boy obeyed, looking up to meet William’s dark eyes. “It’s fine, really. Do you remember what Jonas said on the phone? The ‘you’re the most important person in my life’?” Isak nodded, still not knowing where William was going. “Those weren’t Jonas’ words. I mean, he probably thinks so, but I asked him to tell you so in case you didn’t forgive me. What I want to say is that it’s fine, you’ve being honest and that’s what I care ab-” William didn’t finish the sentence, since Isak had sealed his lips with his.

 

“God, what did I do to deserve you?” Isak said when they finished kissing, smiling.

 

“I could ask the same question,” William said before kissing Isak’s hair. “So, everything is okay?”

 

Isak nodded in response, “Now, shall we get you in a shower? You look terrible.”

 

William chuckled, “Yeah, I should shower. Also, Jonas must be going nuts inside that car.”

 

They both stood up and walked through the museum’s garden towards where William and Jonas had parked, Isak’s head on William’s shoulder and William’s arm around Isak’s waist. Everything was fine.

 

MANDAG 14.33

 

“I probably should get a bathtub too,” Isak said while he played with the soap on the water. They were in William’s bathroom, both of them inside the bathtub, Isak’s between William’s legs, head on the boy’s chest. The heat had covered the mirror

 

“You can use this one as often as you like.” William said before kissing Isak’s temple, massaging Isak’s scalp with his hands.

 

“As long as you’re in it,” Isak said while he turned around so that he could look at William. He could feel William’s penis against his, and William’s hand was now on his ass, which wasn’t covered in water. He liked how this could be arousing even if it did not include sex: he liked the intimacy.

 

Isak kissed William, who moaned in the kiss, but they were both interrupted by a knock on the door. “William? Are you there?” A female voice asked. Isak looked at the door and then gave a mortified look to his boyfriend, who was mouthing a _shit_. 

 

“Yes, but please, don’t enter now.” He replied.

 

“Will, I’m your mother, I’ve seen you naked since you were a baby. Please, I _need_ to go inside.”

 

_Will?_ Isak mouthed, containing a giggle.

 

“I’m coming in,” she said, and William was fast enough to bend his leg so that he would be covering Isak’s private parts.

 

A woman opened the door and stood frozen. “Oh… hi,” she said, and Isak, who had his head on William’s neck, replied with another greeting. William just smiled at the woman, as if this were something that she was used to. “Uh… Sorry, I didn’t know that- I’ll come back later,” she muttered with a smile, closing the door behind her. “Have fun, boys!” Isak laughed at the comment, but William groaned.

 

“What a great way to meet your mother, _Will_ ,” Isak said.

 

“She’s a fag hag, she’ll love you, trust me. And don’t use Will with me,” William said, punching him on the shoulder.

 

“Okay, cool. I won’t use _Will_ with _my boyfriend_ ,” Isak replied.

 

“I’m _your boyfriend_?” William asked, rising his eyebrows.

 

Isak tangled his arms around William’s neck. “You’re the best boyfriend,” he said, sealing the statement with a kiss. 

 

Isak now knew four things: a) William was an idiot (with feelings) b) William was an idiot (with feelings) who wasn’t with Noora c) William was not straight, and it seemed that Eva and Noora weren’t either d) He wanted to love _Will_ and Will to love him back. Until the end of time.


End file.
